


Ties That Bind

by Anonwrite



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Date Night, Doctor Toby, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Husband and Wife Stuff, Marriage, Movie Night, Quintis - Freeform, Tie Me Up, Waige (mentioned), not too smutty, pre and post episode 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonwrite/pseuds/Anonwrite
Summary: During date night, Toby discovers something about his wife that he can’t believe…but it gives him an idea. (pre and post episode 4x10)





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the conversation Toby and Happy had at the beginning of the episode. I will be returning to my other work...soon...I hope. Let me know what you think! Thank you bunches!

“No way,” Happy said firmly, shaking her head at her movie holding husband. Sometimes she didn’t know why she married him.

“But, Hap-”

“Not a chance in hell. I am not watching that-” she paused and placed the pan she was washing back in the water, trying to find the right word to call his movie choice. Her face crinkled in disgust as she finally settled on a word, “That-that PORN.”

“Porn?” Toby gasped, his eyes growing wide, “It’s most definitely not that.”

Happy whirled around and pinned him with an accusatory stare, “How would you know? Have you already seen it with someone else? Or maybe by yourself, you weirdo?”

“No,” he said soundly, “I wouldn’t watch this without you.”

“Not going to happen, Doc,” she spoke over him as he continued to talk.

“I’ve just heard that its much deeper than the surface level hanky panky that everyone seems to focus on when forming an opinion.”

“The porn you mean,” Happy rose her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest, walking towards him, “Now where the hell did you hear that from?”

“No-no one,” he stammered out, immediately looking guilty.

“Toby,” she warned her husband, taking a step closer to him, “You’ve been talking about the sexual escapades of a fictional couple with someone who isn’t your wife. Which is a little unsettling, not going to lie. Now, who have you been talking to about ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’?”

He shrugged, avoiding her eyes, and stated, “The internet. It’s filled with valuable information.”

She didn’t believe him, not for once second. Placing her hands gently on his chest, she raised on her toes and whispered breathily in his ear, “Baby, you do know it’s not good to lie to your wife, right?” She brushed her lips across his neck, lightly kissing his collar bone, grinning to herself as his breathing became labored.

“I-I’m – uh, no-no one,” he stuttered, trying to keep his head, which was hard to do when his smoking hot wife was seducing him. He knew she was just doing it to get information, but he was starting to not care as long as she continued touching him like she was.

“Toby,” she murmured against his skin, before placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, pulling away before Toby could deepen it, “who were you talking to about bedroom activities? Because it most definitely wasn’t me.”

Toby let his eyes drift shut, his hand coming to rest on her ass, as she kissed him again. “Paige,” he finally admitted quietly, leaning down to kiss Happy properly.

But he never got the chance, as Happy stepped back, a bemused look on her face.

“Hey,” he cried, his eyes springing open as he tried to reach for her, but she remained out of reach.

Happy started chuckling, “You’re telling me that Paige, the good girl waitress who blushes when we make crude jokes, watched ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’ and talked to you about it?”

He nodded, “She, uh, she needed professional advice.” He looked panicked and rushed to say, “You can’t tell her that I told you though. She said she’d kill me if anyone else found out.”

She nodded, “Professional advice? She knows you’re not some sex therapist, doesn’t she?”

Toby shifted uncomfortably, “I don’t think we should be talking about this, Hap. You know, doctor-patient confidentiality?”

Happy waved him off, “Doesn’t apply when you’re talking to your wife. Now why did she need your professional opinion…Doctor?”

She grinned as his eyes widened in want when she called him Doctor. He was so easy to turn on.

Before she knew it, he had a hand wrapped around her back, the other in her hair, and he was kissing her senseless. With a small moan, she let herself melt into him, her own hand gripping the collar of his shirt to pull him closer.

When the kiss ended, she brushed her lips against his once more, then stepped back, saying, “So what’s going on?”

“Damn it,” he grumbled, running a hand over his face, “I thought I had distracted you.”

“You married a genius, genius. It takes a lot more than a hot kiss to make me forget,” she smirked, patting his arm, “Now, come on, out with it. Why were you talking about the horizontal rumba with Paige?”

“Well, um,” he cleared his throat, “it appears that Paige and 197 have been a little embarrassed in the bedroom lately, ever since, uh, watching the movie. So-”

“Stop right there,” Happy held her hand up, interrupting him, “Walter watched it?” She couldn’t stop the laugh that overtook her.

Toby joined in, “That he did. I wish I could’ve been a fly on the wall with that one.”

“He was either so embarrassed he didn’t talk for once in his life or he just flat out made an awkward movie even more awkward.”

Toby grimaced, “Based on what Paige told me, it was a little of both. And ever since, they’ve been uncomfortable around each other. While in bed they-”

“Nope,” she interrupted him again, shaking her head quickly, “I really don’t need a mental picture of our boss and liaison doing it, Tobes. You can skip that part.”

“Oh, thank god,” he murmured, then cleared his throat again, “So Paige asked for help and I told her she needed to focus on the aspects of the movie that weren’t about the pleasures of the flesh and domination. We got to talking and based on what she said, I thought it might be a fun date night.”

Happy shook her head again, but her words didn’t hold as much fight, “We’re not watching it.”

Toby started walking towards the living room, movie in hand with Happy following close behind, “Aw, come on, Sweet Pea. It’ll be fun – a nice, relaxing date night. Besides, a movie like this might put us in the mood and we’ll finally make that baby.” He turned around and waggled his eyebrows at her before kissing her soundly again.

“One,” Happy began as Toby turned on the tv and put the movie in, “we’re always in the mood. We don’t need a movie for that and I’d be happy to show you right here and now.”

Toby quickly turned around, his eyebrows shooting to the ceiling, “Really?”

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him, “And two, if you want a date night that puts us into the mood, then let’s watch ‘Ironman’. It has machines, a genius, and even a romance for your sappy side. It’ll turn me on more than that…that porn.”

Sighing heavily at her insistence to call the movie something it wasn’t, Toby sat on the couch and looked up at his wife standing in front of him. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her waist, tugging her closer to him. He met her gaze, momentarily forgetting what they were talking about when he saw the love in her eyes as she gently ran her fingers down the sides of his face. It was moments like that, simple, normal, loving moments, that Toby locked away to never forget. She really did love him, just as he loved her. He was the luckiest damn man on Earth.

“Toby, where’d you go?” she laughed lightly, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Just thinking,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her stomach where one day, hopefully soon, their baby would grow. He started running his hands up and down her sides and grinned up at her, before going back to their conversation.

“Babe, as I’ve said, it’s not porn. It’s a romantic movie about the love story of two people who are irrevocably drawn to each other, but don’t want to fall in love. They fight it, but they can’t stay away no matter how hard they try.”

“Sounds familiar,” Happy said flatly, but Toby could see the love in her eyes as the fight drifted away.

“I know,” he grinned, pulling her down on the couch, “it could be our story. Well, you know, without all the whips and collars and stuff like that.”

“You ever try to put me in a collar and I’ll make sure you can never enjoy the pleasures of the flesh again,” she stated matter-of-factly, settling into his side, resigned to the fact that they were watching Toby’s choice of movie that night. But she really didn’t care. If it made him happy, then _c’est la vie_.

He gulped, “Yes, ma’am.” 

The opening credits had just begun when Happy grabbed the remote out of Toby’s hand, pausing the movie. Turning her head on his chest, she saw him looking down at her questioningly. Slowly she sat up and opened her mouth to ask him one last question before she let the movie get any further.

“We won’t- uh,” she dropped his gaze and picked at an invisible piece of lint on his jeans.

“What’s bothering you?” he asked, grabbed her hand to still it.

She looked up and sighed, then blurted out, “We won’t become like them, will we? I mean in the bedroom.”

Toby smirked, “Highly doubt it, pumpkin. I never took you as a submissive.”

She smacked his chest, but couldn’t stop her own smirk, “Not _them_ , dummy. Walter and Paige.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that was who you were talking about,” he feigned innocence, rubbing his chest. She really packed a punch in such a small body.

“Yeah, we won’t, um, become uncomfortable with each other, right?” she asked, getting back to her original question.

“You’re really worried about that?” he asked, shifting to better face her.

She shrugged and looked down again, “I don’t know. Kind of?”

“Happy,” Toby began softly, reaching out to tilt her chin up so she could look him in the eyes, “we’ve explored and loved every inch of each other’s body.”

She blushed slightly, but didn’t say anything because she knew it was true. Giving him a small smile, she let him continue.

“We’ve played in bed, made love, even had rough, angry sex. We’ve had funny moments and awkward moments during our time together, plenty of loving moments too. Not only that, but we were friends with benefits for a very short period of time, more on your part than mine, but I’m not going to get into the reasoning behind that right now,” he accused playfully, squeezing her hand.

She rolled her eyes at him, but still didn’t say anything knowing that he had more to say.

“We’ve had sex when we were just dating, then when we were engaged, and now we have married love making. All of those are different, even if they are similar – different emotions come out, different connections, it’s just different based on the stage a couple is in. We’ve experienced a lot together. We’re comfortable with each other in a way no one will ever understand. We’re not new to our relationship. Walter and Paige are. They’re still learning what each other likes.”

“Well, so are we,” Happy stated, “Just last night I found out that you have the spot on your back that-”

“Yes, you’re right,” he interrupted her before she could get going on everything she had recently found out about him, “We are, but we also aren’t. I know how to read you and what you like, the little clues in your face that tell me if I should continue doing what I’m doing or not. I know you almost as well as I know myself. Walter and Paige are still learning all of that about each other. We’re still surprising each other in some respects, but that’s to be expected in every relationship. We’re solid, Hap. There’s nothing we can do to make us uncomfortable with each other in bed.” He grinned and winked at her, “Hell, look at some of the costumes we’ve worn. If that doesn’t make us uncomfortable, then nothing will.”

Happy smiled at him and they stilled, neither one moving. Content to just simply look at each other, like they so often did. Speaking without words was a specialty of theirs; the silent conversation always seemed to bring them closer. He was right about this, about them, and Happy knew that. She conveyed to him how much she appreciated him calming her worries, how much he meant to her through her gaze. Then unable to stop herself, she launched herself towards him, grabbing the back of his neck to pull him down to her as she slammed her lips on his lips, her tongue tangling with his in a deep, slow kiss.

“God, I love you,” she whispered when she finally pulled back, her fingers still gripping the curls on his head.

“I love you too, Sweetums,” he replied with his forehead pressed to hers after a softer kiss, “Now can we get back to the movie?”

She rolled her eyes, but settled back into her earlier position next to him with her head on his chest, “I don’t have much say, now do I? I’m just the sub.”

A deep rumble of laughter came from Toby’s chest, “We both know you would never be the sub, Honey Bunch.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell?” Happy grumbled, a look of annoyance crossing her face.

Toby patted her legs that were now perched on his lap, “Just give it some more time. This could get better yet.”

“No,” she shook her head and continued absentmindedly, “That’s not right. She’s supposed to say yes to him after the graduation ceremony, not during it. It’s wrong.”

“Just because you want it that way doesn’t mean the creative directors did. You’re an engineer, babe, not a film maker.”

“No,” she looked over at him, “in the book she tells him after graduation that she’ll be his sub. Not on stage in front of everyone. And what about the exercise and food contract? It’s missing. This is all wron- Oh, shit.” 

She blanched when she saw the grin slowly forming on her husband’s face. She quickly tried to backtrack.

“I-I mean, uh, it should, uh, it should be different to, um, to make more sense, I mean.”

“Happy Quinn-Curtis,” Toby said, barely holding back his laughter as he paused the movie, “you, my dear, are a closet 50 Shades reader. I never thought I would see the day that my super tough, super hot, super ‘not into romance stories’ wife read a smutty, silly romance novel.”

“I wouldn’t call it a novel, it’s an insult to actual novels,” she refuted quietly, her face bright red.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he exclaimed giddily, “This is huge!”

She crossed her arms over her chest, “It’s not a big deal and I didn’t tell you because I knew you would act like this. So what? I read a book. Is that a crime or something?”

Toby wiped away a few tears that had leaked from his eyes from laughing so hard, “It’s not a crime at all. I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you pick up something that wasn’t about some type of machine.”

“Not true, I read your serial killer book last night.”

Rolling his eyes, laughter took over the psychiatrist again as he pictured his wife in bed reading what she had earlier called porn.

“Stop,” she grumbled, kicking him lightly with her foot that was still on his lap.

“Oh, Sweetheart,” he managed to get out through bouts of laughter, “I can’t. This is the best thing I’ve ever heard. When did you- where did you-” he had so many questions but couldn’t form a sentence.

Happy sighed, knowing he wouldn’t let it go until she told him about it.

“About a year ago,” she started, “I stayed home because I was, uh, sick.” She grew quiet for a second thinking about that time. She and Toby had just gotten back on track, setting aside what had happened earlier in that year and she was still feeling some side effects from the cadmium poisoning. It was true, she hadn’t felt well, but she just really needed a day off from everything, so she had stayed home.

Toby sobered as he quickly recognized where she was going in her mind. It had been a tough time, but they got through it and look where they were at now. He knew she wasn’t sick back then, but never told her he knew. Instead, he just held her when he came over after work, knowing what she really needed, even if she didn’t.

“Ah, I remember. You had a stomach bug, right?”

She blinked back to the present and nodded, “Yeah, sure, whatever. Anyway, Paige came over during lunch and brought a box of things for me to help pass the time – mainly books and magazines, a few movies.” She raised her eyes, “At the bottom of the box was the book. I figured she didn’t mean to give it to me, thinking she probably didn’t really know what it was.” She giggled, “Although, now I’m inclined to believe that she did know and had already read it.”

Toby grinned, running his fingers up and down her calf, “So you just decided to read it then?”

She shrugged again, “I was just flipping through to see if it really was like what everyone said, but then I couldn’t stop. I sat on the floor right here in the living room and read the entire damn thing. I was so embarrassed at myself that I threw it away before you came over. And no matter how hard I try to forget it, I just can’t.”

“Well, thank you for sharing,” Toby said, a chuckle still in his voice.

Happy glared at him, “You were never supposed to find out.”

He grinned again, “Hey, look, you just surprised me. I can honestly say I wasn’t expecting that.”

Narrowing her eyes at him, she grumbled, “Whatever. Now turn the damn movie back on.”

Toby laughed lightly, pressing play, “That I can do.” Then looking over at her, he asked slyly, “So, did you learn anything during your reading that I should know about?”

Happy grabbed the pillow from beside her and smacked him in the face, “Shut up.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, my god,” Toby muttered, screwing his eyes shut.

“I told you,” Happy chuckled, nuzzling her face closer to his neck, her hand tracing patterns on his chest. At some point towards the end of the movie, Toby laid down and Happy was quick to join him, tangling her legs with his. 

“Oh, my god,” he repeated, disbelief lacing his tone.

Happy kissed his neck lightly, pressing her body closer to her husband’s, the warmth from his body seeping into her, making her feel protected and cozy, something she didn’t experience much before Toby, “I warned you we shouldn’t watch it.”

“That really was porn. I need to bleach my eyes now,” he mumbled, still trying to process everything he had just watched while tightening his arm around Happy’s back, “Paige lied to me.”

“Mhmm,” she hummed, her hand slipping under his t-shirt, her nails lightly raking at his skin. “You should learn to listen to your wife more often, Doc,” she breathed.

Toby turned his head to look down at her, finally picking up on the need and want in her voice. His thoughts moved away from the movie and to his wife. “Do you need something, Hap?” he teased, his hand starting to drift up and down her back.

Happy tilted her head up to see the smirk on his face and pressed her lips to his. “You,” she admitted freely, shifting to lay on top of him, kissing him more deeply.

“Oh, really?” he asked when Happy pulled away after a few minutes.

She nodded and his grin grew, his hands moving to her ass, as she shifted once again to straddle him.

“You were right, babe,” she said in a low voice, pulling her shirt over her head, rolling her hips teasingly against his.

Toby stifled a moan, his grip on her tightening, “Right about what?”

With her hands on his chest, she leaned down and kissed him again quickly, her hair falling around them like a private bubble. Pulling back slightly, she continued to press in to him and whispered, “While I strongly objected to watching that filth, it did put me in the mood for some hanky panky. The question is, are you?”

Toby slid his hands up her back, his fingers barely touching, tickling her bare skin. He stopped when he reached the clasp of her bra – neither removing it from her nor moving his hands away.

“Toby,” she whined against his neck where her mouth was sucking a bruise.

He chuckled at her whine and not wanting to delay their gratification any long, his fingers made quick work of the clasp. He rolled his hips and, even though there was two layers of denim between them, Happy couldn’t stop the hissed yes from escaping.

She sat up as he began slowing sliding the straps down her arms. “So this is a yes, right?” she couldn’t keep the beg out of her voice even if she wanted.

He threw the bra to the side and immediately his hands found their place on her chest. Her head fell back, her eyes fluttering shut when he gently squeezed.

“As you said earlier,” the low timber of his voice turning Happy on even more, “I’m always in the mood. The real question is if you want to try some of the moves from the movie tonight?”

Happy immediately stopped moving against him and glared down, his hands still on her chest. “Don’t ruin it by talking about that. Just shut up and kiss me.”

And for the rest of the night, Toby did exactly what she said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Whatever, Mr. Grey,” Happy called after Toby as he walked away, knowing he heard when she saw the shake of his shoulders from silent laughter.

 _A Russian study, my ass_ , she thought, turning back to her work. She knew her husband, which meant she knew when he was trying to use science to get his way. After successfully avoiding any and all subjects about their date night movie the previous night, he brought it up this morning, telling her that maybe they should spice up their bedroom activities a bit – which, in her opinion, was unnecessary. She was perfectly happy with what went down in their bedroom or the shower or the living room or just about everywhere else; it was great, perfect even, and she didn’t need it to change. Although, if it helped increase the chances of getting pregnant, even just a little, maybe…

Suddenly her phone rang, pulling her from her thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And somehow, he did it again, comforting Happy’s fears with his words and touch. Happy gave a shuddering, deep breath and tightened her grip around her husband’s neck, keeping him close, just for a moment longer. After spending the day worried sick about how their child would grow up, when she should’ve just been focused on staying alive, all it took was a few moments alone with him and some quiet words for her to begin believing again that they could do it, they could raise a child.

“Thank you,” she whispered, stepping back from him, flashing a shaky smile his way.

“Any time, Lovebug,” Toby murmured, kissing her forehead.

“I still can’t believe you orchestrated that whole thing today just to tie me up,” she attempted to tease, wanting desperately to lighten the mood.

“Hey,” he held up his hands innocently, “that was pure coincidence.”

Happy rolled her eyes and felt a true smile pulling at her lips, “Yeah, like I’d believe that. Just like I believe there’s actually a Russian study out there about limiting blood flow to the extremities to increase chances of pregnancy.”

“Well, Paige told me that in the third book Ana ends up preggers, so I have to believe there’s some truth there.”

“Seriously, Toby, you’re still talking to Paige about that stuff?”

He shrugged, “As much as I didn’t like the movie, I was curious to see what happened. So, since I now know Paige has read the books, I asked and she told me. There was absolutely no discussion of what happens in the bedroom. From here on out, I will only be talking about that with you.”

She nodded, “Good, that’s how it should be. Now, let’s go see what Paige is making for dinner.”

“Hey,” Toby said quietly, grabbing her wrist as she passed him, “you never answered me about earlier. You know, what I suggested with the tying each other up. I’m anxious for there to be a bun in your oven. So, do you?”

Happy rose on her toes to whisper in his ear, “Perv.”

“So, is that a yes or a no?” he asked.

“We’re not talking about this anymore,” she said, kissing his check before walking away.

“That’s not a no, Sugar Lips,” he called after her, but she didn’t respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Happy sighed as she pulled Toby’s shirt over her head. He had been suspiciously quiet ever since they got home. She thought he would be bugging her about what he had suggested to her earlier, but he hadn’t said one word about it since right before dinner. It was unlike him.

Walking out to the living room, she saw her loving husband lost in a Psychiatry journal. The crease between his brows was deep, meaning he was deep in thought. She couldn’t wait for the day that their child made a face like that or maybe they’d take after her and need to do something with their hands when they were thinking. She didn’t care either way, she just wanted a baby, a child to love and raise with Toby.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” she said from behind him, leaning down to wrap her arms around his chest.

“We had a taxing day. I figured we could both do with some down time,” he said, not lifting his head from the journal in front of him, even when Happy kissed his cheek.

“If you want to be alone, I understand,” she said, walking around the couch.

“No, that’s okay, join me,” he said, patting the spot next to him, his eyes still focused on the words in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, she tugged on the bottom of her shirt, nerves suddenly overtaking her. But she didn’t let it stop her, she wanted this. “I know it’s not silk ties,” she began shyly, biting her lip when Toby’s head jerked up in surprise, “but it’s the best I could come up with.”

Toby’s eyes doubled in size when he saw the rope she was holding up and he slowly set the journal aside.

“Is that- Are you-” he couldn’t get out the words.

Happy nodded and licked her lips, “I figured it wouldn’t hurt to try. Assuming you’re still up for it?”

He quickly nodded his head, looking like an animated character from one of those cartoons he liked to watch.

“All that’s left to figure out then,” she said with a smirk, her nerves disappearing completely, “is who gets to be tied up first? You or me?”

“Come here,” he growled reaching for her and the rope in her hands. 

She ran off before he could grab her though, a bright look in her eye, which had him immediately jumping up off the couch and taking off after her as she made her way down the hallway, laughing loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow,” Happy breathed, trying to catch her breath.

“I know,” Toby panted, rolling to his back, “That was amazing.”

“I didn’t think it- I never knew it could be like that,” she admitted, laughing lightly.

Toby propped himself up on one arm and stared down at his wife. Reaching out one hand, he pushed a piece of hair off her sweaty forehead and kissed her lightly. Then he grabbed her wrist where a light pink mark was forming and kissed it lovingly.

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Worry was lacing his voice.

Happy grinned up at him, loving how concerned he could be. Cupping his face, she pulled him down for a reassuring kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, but you never answered.”

Happy rolled her eyes, “Yes, I’m sure I’m fine, Doc. If I wasn’t, you’d know. I’m better than fine. Actually, I’m wonderful.”

A grin finally overtook his face when he saw the truth in her eyes, “That was pretty good, wasn’t it?”

Nodding, Happy rolled over and straddled him, letting the sheet drop from around her, “So much better than good.” She grabbed one of his wrists and raised her eyebrows, “You ready for a turn?” she asked seductively.

Toby stiffened under her, then pulled her down with his free hand, kissing her, keeping it short, but deep, “Hell yes. I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
